Friends
by AliceStone25
Summary: (Reader X Hiccup) You were training with the best dragon trainer on Berk, with no mention your long life crush. But nothing makes you get out of the "friend zone" Or at least.. until today
1. Friends

**Your P.O.V.**

The sun shining in your face made you let out a groan.  
>"Why?..., morning already?" you said under your breath. Last night wasn't best. You spend hours helping Fishlegs with giving the dragons a bath. And the REALLY needed one! You got on bed like at 3 o'clock in the morning, and right now, it was 7 am. Maybe it sounds exaggerated, but you also did it kind of late.<br>"Alright (name)... you can do this...1...2...3!" You said with big hope of getting out of your bed. On your feet, you changed to your regular clothes of almost every day (the clothes you want) and ran to the kitchen. You decided to eat some (favorite breakfast) while thinking of what you had to do that day. You had to go to your daily lessons on dragon training and finally chose your own!  
>"OMG i almost forgot about that! I need to tell Hiccup, he's gonna-" you stopped as you realized what you said. Of all the people on Berk, Hiccup was the first one in your mind. Oh Hiccup... The freckle boy that made you crazy, the only guy that made your face red as a tomato. With no clue of it. You let out a sigh at this thought<br>"Why are boys so hard?" you asked.  
>You've been Hiccup's friend even before Red Death attacked! Ugh... friend.. only thinking on that word made you want to cry in frustration. Why can't you be MORE than friends for once...<br>Suddenly, your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. You jumped out of your seat and ran to it. You opened the door, only to see Fishlegs with his Gronkle.  
>"Hello (name)" said Fishlegs with a polite smile<br>"Hey Fishlegs! What are you doing here?... Did i oversleep again? I'm so sorry-" you said until he interrupted  
>"No , no, not at all, it's just that, i wanted to tell you that i won't give you your lesson today" he said<br>'What? Why?" you asked confused  
>"Well... she's not feeling good" he said pointing to his friend Gronkle. You saw the situation and accept it<br>"It's ok, i can handle a day without a lesson" you said with a smile  
>"No, but i think you will like this. I got you a 'substitute"" he said<br>"Substitute? Who?" you asked even more confused  
>"The best dragon trainer on Berk!" he said exiting. Wait!... was it... no it can't be..<br>"Y-You mean... H-Hiccup?" you asked a little unsure. He only nodded with a smile in his face. You were so excited! Hiccup, your best friend and long life crush, was going to be your personal teacher for a WHOLE day! You tried to cover the excitement on your face.  
>"Oh... sounds great.. Thanks Fishlegs" you said<br>"Your welcome. Meet him in the dragon academy at 12:00. Bye!" he said and waved a goodbye. You waved back and came into your house closing the door behind you. You let out a squeal of delight.  
>"This day is going to be.. EPIC!"<p>

**Hiccup's P.O.V:**

My morning started a little weird. Fishlegs got here earlier and asked me if i could help (name) on her training because his Gronkle didn't feel good. In my opinion, she looked fine. But i'm not here to judge. Besides, i don't mind training (name), what are friends for? I would do almost anything for her. She's always been there for me, now it's my turn. It's 5 minutes before 12:00, and Toothless and i are already here. I don't know why, but i feel kind of excited, i mean it's not that i'm not excited about the training, but i think i'm exited to see (name)...

**No one's P.O.V:**

You walked inside the academy with sweaty palms. OH GOD YOU WERE NERVOUS!  
>"Calm down... calm down, just go in there... and train hard" you said to yourself with confidence. As you walked past the gate, you saw your teacher petting his Night Fury. All your confidence and strength disappeared in the blink of an eye, and replaced with fear... fear of bringing a fool of yourself in front of the boy you love. He then suddenly turned to face you with a warm smile and a wave<br>"Hey (name)!" he said  
>"Hey H-Hiccup" you said walking to him<br>"You ready?"  
>"Totally"<br>The time past very quickly, you and Hiccup had lots of fun during it. When it was over, you decide to go to a mountain and relax a bit. Hiccup sat down, he said to Toothless to leave. You both stared at the sunset with wide eyes. It was beautiful.  
>"Thanks for the training Hic" you said politely. Hiccup just smiled<br>"Anytime (name) What are friends for?"  
>The pain came back. Friend... that word kept echoing in your brain like a mosquito that wouldn't go away. Without you noticing, tears began to fell from your cheeks. Hiccup noticed this, and began to worry<br>"(Name)?! What's wrong?" You finally realized you were crying. Just great. You wiped them away with your arm, and made fake smile to Hiccup  
>"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong" Hiccup moved closer to and put his arm around you.<br>"(Name)... your my best friend... and i know when something is bothering you. So please just tell me"  
>"Please stop saying that word.."<br>"What word?" You realized you said that out loud. Hiccup gave you confused look, waiting for your answer. With those innocent green eyes melting with your own (eye color) eyes. Why did you have to love him so much? That's when your sadness became anger.  
>"Friend..." You finally spoke. Hiccup looked even more confused. Why would that word bother you? He didn't hesitate on asking that<br>"Why?" You couldn't hold back any longer. The tears came back and this time, you didn't stop them  
>"Because i love you, idiot!" you yelled, don't caring anymore of what he thinks "I don't want to be your friend, i wanna be more than that. But you never even noticed!" Your voice started to crack because of your sobs and tears. Hiccup looked confused, shocked, scared... many things. You knew you blew up the chance. Every hope was gone.<br>"I'm s-sorry..." you said. You couldn't stay there. You got up, trying to walk away, and try to forget this day happened. For your surprise, something stopped you. Wait! Not something... someone. Someone's hand. Hiccup's. He pulled you back into his arms, and pressed his lips against yours. You were completely shocked! Was he really kissing you? In a moment, closed you eyes and kissed back. Hiccup's lips melted on yours. They were soft and sweet. Just like you dreamed it would be. Eventually, you both ran out of air, and stopped for a break.  
>"I love you too..." Hiccup spoke a little later. "The truth is, i've always had. It's just that i was scared that you didn't love me back. I'm sorry for hurting you so much (name)"<br>"That's exactly what i thought!" you said with a smile. Hiccup put his hand on your hair and moved a few hairs from your face. You blushed lightly. After a moment of silence and staring in each others eyes, you both leaned in for another kiss.  
>The time, you were ready, and it felt even better that the first. You felt how Hiccup's tongue went inside your mouth. He was French kissing you! You did the same, and both of you started to moan. You opened your eyes a bit and saw Hiccup blushing. He looked so cute. You both stopped and began to pant for air.<br>"So... does this mean... were together?" You asked unsure  
>"What do you think?" he said with a smirk.<br>You just nodded and gave him a tight hug. This was definitely the best day ever.


	2. Will You Marry Me?

***Warning* The following story contains spoilers from HTTYD2. If you haven't seen it, i recommend to not read this. It's all in your hands, you have been warned...**

Have you ever felt like at a complete peace, that you can have a nap with no care in the world? That's the feeling you had right now.  
>As you were in one of the high hills of the little island known as Berk, petting your Deadly Nadder (dragon name); you were enjoying the beautiful sunset just like every morning<br>But something was different today. You were there also to see your favorite dragon trainer and his usual black scaled night fury

It's already been 5 years ever since you two started dating. Puberty hit him _hard_  
>You have changed a lot yourself. Your (hc) hair was now past your shoulders and you have grown a few inches taller  
>Also a lot has changed around here. From Snotlout and Fishlegs fighting over Ruffnut, to the death of the beloved chief of the island<br>You suffered a lot because of this. He was like a father to you, so you knew how Hiccup felt

Now that he is the new chief, he's been as busy as ever, and he barely has time to spend with you  
>Obviously you understand. It's a new responsibility and it must be hard<br>But also you've seen him a little depressed at times, so you usually give him a peck on the lips and say that everything will be fine  
>But you started to think that that won't work forever<br>You both decided to meet each other today at this point, to see the sunset together. But it appears his kind of late

Suddenly, a roar gets you out of your thoughts. A very familiar roar.  
>As you look up, a smile grows in your face to see a brown haired boy about his 20's in the back of his 'little' night fury<p>

"Hey!" he says  
>"Where have you been? You missed the sunset"<br>He gets off of Toothless' back and sits next to you  
>"Yeah.. Sorry about that i had-"<br>"Duties. I know, you don't have to explain Hiccup, i already know"  
>"Yeah..."<br>There was a very awkward silence and you didn't know why. For some reason, he looked nervous  
>"You ok Hiccup?"<br>"Huh? Oh! Yeah... i'm just thinking.."  
>"About?"<br>"Just... the future.."  
>You sigh. He's been taking this job too seriously lately. You feel bad for him<br>"You worry too much... everything will come.. eventually"  
>"But the thing is... i already have a step i wanna take for the future... but i can't do it"<br>"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. Just looking forward. You stare at him while he bites his lower lip, usually he does that when he's nervous. You hate seeing him like this  
>So you get close to him and cuddle in his shoulder while gently grabing his chin to make him face you<br>"If you don't want to tell me, it's ok. But please.. cheer up"  
>The you give him a quick kiss. For your surprise, he pulls you closer and kisses you again with passion.<br>It felt with fear... but also gentle, like trying not to hurt you. It reminded you of your first kiss with him  
>As you both pulled apart and stared at each other eyes, you could feel Hiccup's love for you. And you couldn't help but giggle softly<p>

"(Name)... Your the first person on earth who i would ever tell this, and don't worry... i am going to tell you"

He looses his grip from you and gets up. He walks towards Toothless' saddle and grabs something you can't identify.  
>When he gets back, he puts in one knee. Your breath is taken away<p>

"(Full name)... I have loved you for the very first time i laid my eyes on you. I always thought you were special somehow, and when i met you i instantly fell for you...  
>As the years went by, you have turned into a beautiful woman and as new chief, i need someone by my side to help me in difficult situations...<br>I've always dreamed of having you mine... Also maybe have a family cause i only wanna have one with you..  
>So.. that's why i'm asking this. Will you marry me?"<p>

Words can't describe how you feel right now. Hiccup, the love of your life was now proposing. You couldn't form words because of your tears. But you only formed a small smile with a nod  
>His face lightened and grabbed you from your waist while spinning you around. You giggled at his childish behavior<br>When you were on the ground again, you both shared a kiss.  
>After a while you two had broken apart for air. Hiccup nuzzled his face in your soft (hc) hair  
>"I love you.." he mumbled<br>"I love you too..."  
>And then after a few years you two had a beautiful family with 3 children:<br>Jason Horrendous Haddock III; Jamie Horrendous Haddock III, and Peter.

I'm just kidding Hehehehe  
>Happily Ever After~<p> 


End file.
